Fang vs Cinderella
by Fire Wolf12
Summary: What happens when the Flock goes to Disneyworld and runs into Cinderella? How does Fang react? An attempt at humor. Rated T because I'm paranoid...


_Okay…This is my third fanfic. It was just a random idea I had one night…I was rereading SOF and I thought about it as the Flock was at Disneyworld in Florida. It might not be funny, but I'm really hoping it will be. I am thinking of this as just a funny happening that may or may not have happened and wasn't mentioned in the book…Sorry for any OOC-ness…_

_I don't own Maximum Ride, Disneyworld, or Cinderella._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Max's POV**

**Disneyworld. Somehow I'd been convinced to come here. Oh, joy…**

**I couldn't say that I'd never wanted to come here, because I always had. It always seemed so fun on TV and from what I read on the Internet. But I never thought I'd actually get to come.**

**And I would normally really want to be here.**

**Just not when we're on the run from the people trying to kill us. Jeb, Ari, the other Erasers, and now Anne Walker was against us too. It kind of hurt that she'd betrayed us, but I'd get over it. We would all get over it.**

**It was a really fun day, despite my being tense and overly vigilant of the surrounding area. Otherwise, it was one of the best days of my life. Fun rides, good food, quality time with the Flock. The kids enjoyed it like crazy, I could tell, which made me happy.**

**My favorite part?**

**Fang vs. Cinderella. Of course.**

**---**

**We'd gone on quite a few rides in a row, mostly the roller coasters and thrill rides. Some of them, Angel and Gazzy couldn't go on, since they were too small, even though all of us were tall for our ages.**

"**But I want to ride it!" Gazzy yelled. "I really want to!"**

"**Zephyr…" I said softly, using the name he'd had back at the normal school in Virginia. "You're too small." I leaned down to his level. "Maybe next time we come. Okay?"**

"**But what if we don't come again?" He seemed on the edge of tears now.**

"**We will. I promise. Just stay with Crystal and Ariel, okay?" I gestured to Nudge and Angel.**

**He nodded sadly. I ruffled his hair and stood up, talking to Nudge and Angel. "You stay right here, got it?"**

**Iggy, Fang, and I rode the ride. It was epic. Iggy made it there without Total, but we made it look like he was blind. It was easy; there were so many sounds to confuse him. So I linked arms with him and led him.**

**Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge stayed where I told them to, as expected. They were rewarded with praise for staying, but they were still upset that they hadn't been able to ride.**

**But, five minutes later, Angel perked up.**

"**I hear Cinderella!"**

"**Excuse me?" Fang asked.**

"**I hear her thinking." She looked up at Iggy, whose hand she was holding so she wouldn't get lost. " 'I love this dress…I look just like Cinderella…' "**

**Almost five seconds later, Cinderella turned the corner in front of us. We were in an area that didn't have many people. I'd led the Flock that way so that my nerves could have a chance to relax. There weren't many people, and not many even noticed her.**

**Angel and Gazzy were excited. Both of them rushed to her as she kneeled down to their level and hugged them both. I smiled. Angel had always wanted to meet Cinderella…**

"**You've always been my favorite princess." she said in that sweet little-girl voice of hers.**

**Cinderella smiled. She stayed at the kids level, somehow kneeling down in that huge blue dress. She talked to them and hugged them. It was really sweet. Nudge hugged her and talked to her for a minute, but had apparently grown out of the Disney Princess phase. I had approached, preferring not to have them so close to a stranger that I didn't know was or was not an Eraser in disguise. A pretty good disguise though…I pictured the big, hairy, wolf-like Ari in the blue dress and the blonde wig and the make-up and I almost laughed out loud at the image. Cinderella hugged me too, and I hugged back, for the kids. I knew they'd bug me about it if I didn't hug her and be nice, call me mean and make me feel bad about it. But, then again, Fang and Iggy would tease me about it too…But I wasn't afraid to hit them for it. She said that she liked the blonde streaks in my hair, like everyone else in the world.**

**Then she turned to Fang and Iggy. They hadn't moved to greet her, which, considering they were teenage boys, made sense. She studied them for a moment, then smiled and came closer to them with her arms extended.**

**Iggy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I hear heels. I'm pretty sure Max doesn't wear heels…So I'm guessing a beautiful princess named Cinderella."**

**She giggled, and I could see that she was blushing. She saw Total, read the words on his little orange jacket; **_**Guide Dog On Duty! Please Don't Touch!**_

**She stopped about three feet in front of her. "Are you blind?" she asked him. I was surprised that she was so direct. He nodded. She studied him again. "Would your dog mind if I hugged you? Or are you not interested?"**

**He raised the eyebrow again, and I braced myself for him to say something that would make me hit him. "I am interested." He reached out in the direction of her voice.**

**The three words hadn't been that embarrassing, but it was pretty cute, seeing then hug. I made a mental note to tell him that later.**

**But then Iggy and Cinderella parted, shared a few words, and then the funny part. Wait for it…**

**She turned to Fang.**

**He'd found something random to look at, in the direction of a food stand. He wasn't paying attention. I could almost hear what he was thinking; **_**The hot dogs are $350...Cheap, compared to other places here…I'm hungry…**_

"**And are you enjoying your day here?"**

**Fang turned and noticed her near Iggy. The kids were still around her, about two feet away from her. He studied her quickly, then shrugged silently.**

**Iggy chuckled. "You should hug him, Cinderella." he said.**

**Angel nodded and laughed. "Yeah. Nick needs a hug."**

**I had to laugh, because it was true.**

**Fang sighed and looked at Angel.**

**I could almost hear this conversation.**

_**C'mon, Fang! Hug her! She's really nice!**_

_**No, Angel.**_

_**Please?**_

_**No, Angel.**_

_**Please? Just one hug?**_

_**No, Angel.**_

**I could even tell when Angel started mind-controlling Fang, just by the way Fang's eyes tightened slightly when he realized it. But by then, he'd already raised his arms, practically saying "hug me."**

**Seeing Fang hugging Cinderella, a Disney Princess, was almost as funny as the image of Ari as Cinderella. But it was better, because this was actually happening.**

**She pulled away, just before my jealousy got the best of me and I was ready to pull her away from him, and looked at his face. No smile.**

"**No smile for me?" she asked.**

**He raised an eyebrow.**

**She thought for a moment, then seemed to decide he was cute and kissed him quickly on the cheek.**

**We all burst out laughing when a huge grin spread over Fang's face, with the red-lipstick kissy-mark on his cheek.**

**It was funny. Almost beyond funny.**

**Cinderella laughed too, and the few people with little kids that had come around and wanted to see Cinderella.**

**She hugged the younger kids in the Flock again then went to other kids.**

**Nudge had explained to Iggy what had happened, and now he was chuckling too.**

**For the rest of the day, Fang had this little smirk that annoyed the heck out of me. Nudge had told him about the kissy-mark, and he'd wiped it off, but there was still this little patch of skin on his cheek that was a little darker, since he hadn't been able to get all of the lipstick off even with a wet paper towel and a bathroom mirror…**

**It annoyed me.**

**But, I'd had a good laugh at Disneyworld.**

**---**

**After this, every time we saw anything to do with any Disney Princess, we teased Fang. After a while, he just ignored it and didn't react to it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Apologies…It wasn't as funny as I thought it would be…But I had to put it down and post the story. Please Read and Review!**_

_**--Fire wolf12**_


End file.
